


Of the Dreamscape

by Dipper_pines150



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipper_pines150/pseuds/Dipper_pines150
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel are back in Gravity Falls, but things are already not what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of the Dreamscape

It was a stormy, cold miserable day in Gravity falls, Oregon. The rain hit the windows of the police station as Dipper Pines sat in silence, eyes still burning as the warm tears ran down his cold cheeks.

'Click' 

He flinched as the tape recorder was hit, his cloudy eyes locked onto the woman in grey sitting across from him. With a broken expression he looked away "Tuesday June 18th 2012" she started speaking out-loud "Detective Lucy Whites, what's your name?" She questioned the boy.  
He spoke with a dull, emotionless voice "D-dipper...Dipper pines"   
She began to write in her small black leather journal, Dipper couldn't help but wonder what she was writing. Snapped out of his trance by another question, a dreaded one at that "and tell me; Mr Pines, why are you here?" She said with a low and empty tone. At that moment dipper froze, everything stopped there was no sound off rain hitting the ice-cold windows, no sound of the tape recorder playing, not even the sound of his own heart pumping. A tear ran down his cheek.

"I...I'm h-here..on the suspicions of the murder of Mabel pines". 

'Click' 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on dipper, we're gonna be late… AGAIN!" the older twin shouted, whilst running to catch last train heading out to Gravity falls.   
"I'm going as fast as I can woman!" He shouted as he ran with all his might, holding tightly to his hat.  
The twins ran for the last open cart door, managing to jump in on time. Catching their breaths they both burst out into laughter "I haven't ran that fast since we were younger, being chased by you ex gnome boyfriends" he said with a chuckle.  
Mabel elbowed him "oh shut up I was 12, I didn't know he was a bunch of gnomes!" Standing up she stretched an arm out for her brother "come on bro, we need find an empty cart and grab some food!"   
With a small chuckle he grabbed her hand "Thanks. Can't you go half an hour without mentioning food?" He said picking up his and some of his sisters stuff.  
"Nope" she chuckles whilst walking ahead.

Walking along the corridors of the surprising empty carriage, he couldn't understand how dark it had become all of a sudden. As he was distracted by the mysterious darkness he didn't notice a man was heading towards him. He bumped into him, causing his and his sisters luggage to fly out of his hands. "Oh my gosh" Dipper said as he turned round to see who it was, but the man was already halfway down the corridor before dipper had the chance to apologies.  
The man was wearing a long dark trench coat, covering most of his form with a tall top hat. The lighting was making it nearly impossible to see the man’s face or hair color. Now standing up watching the man leave dipper didn't acknowledge that his feet were moving, after the man. "Dipper, are you okay?" a quiet voice broke the boys trance.  
"Did you see that?" He huffed, realizing it was Mabel's voice that questioned him. "The nerve of some people" rolling his eyes as he bent down, picking up his and his sister stuff.  
Staring down at her brother in confusion. "What are you on about?" she asked.  
"Didn’t you see him; The guy who passed us?" staring at her in disbelief.   
"Dipper no one’s passed us, this cart is empty. I've checked...no one’s even come through the doors" baffled she grabbed her stuff and walked off to one of the rooms leaving her brother to collect his stuff and join her.   
Disoriented he turned slowly to the door behind him, muttering to himself "what is going on here?"

 

An hour into their journey, Mabel had fallen asleep whilst dipper sat by the window chewing on his pen trying to write the newest chapter of his book that had yet to be named. Frustrated and tired his mind couldn't stop wondering back to the mystery man in the corridor, how was it possible that Mabel didn't see him. Restless he stood up quietly and left the room, leaving his sisters to rest. Walking along the cold empty corridor dipper couldn't help but shudder "Jeez it's the middle of May why is it so damn cold" he muttered to himself. Stopping in his tracks he turned towards one of the fogged up windows. Using his sleeve, he wiped away the condensation to get a better view of where they were. To his surprise it was raining, clouds closing in, sky's getting darker and air becoming colder. Taking a closer look not really Recognizing where they were he stepped away from the window to look at his reflection. A tall man with dark hazel hair and deep russet eyes to match. Over the past 11 years he had actually changed a lot, he out ranked his sister in height and a bit of stubble speckled his jaw line. As he was staring at his reflection he didn't notice the silhouette of someone standing behind him. As his eyes panned to the right ever so slightly, he almost jumped out of his skin.   
"OH MY GOD" he basically screamed out, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground with a loud thud.  
The sound of the old wooden train glass door being slammed open rattled though out the carriage. "Dipper, oh my gosh, are you okay?" Rushing over she grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. "Come on bro it's a lot warmer inside the cart"   
walking him back she couldn't help but noticed her brother was distant and not too responsive.   
As Dipper turned around he noticed that a strange yellow glow emitted from where he last stood.

 

A good five hours into their journey, Dipper managed to get some sleep. The train was pulling into the Gravity Falls station at 4:45 pm. Dipper and Mabel could already see their uncle’s car parked outside. Rushing to get out of the small cart, Dipper didn't even notice that he left his hat on the train seat. Busting out the carriage door the twins made their way over to Stan's convertible. "Where is he?" Mabel said dropping her heavy bags to the ground.  
"I don't know, maybe he's.." cut off by loud obnoxious laughter, he turned round to see who it was, it was to no surprise to see their 81 years old great-uncle flirting with the ticket woman. "Doesn't matter" he said turning to his now laughing sibling.  
After her little laughing fit she's cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted "GRUNKLE STAN!" With that the twins watched as there Grunkle turned around quickly and waved off the ticket woman. He was now rushing towards them, grabbed them both hugging them tightly.  
"Man look at you two! All grown up, how longs it been 5 no 6 years?" They shared a moment listening to their Grunkle babble on about nonsense till a train whistle blew, stopping his story about soos chasing a racoon out the shack and turning his attention to his car. Now holding thee at arm's length he had a good look at them before unlocking his car and getting into it. "Gravity falls sure has been quiet without you two" he said before starting the car. "With Wendy, Soos and ford not being around it's kinda’ boring around here now" turning to look at them he couldn't help but laugh at their attempts to get their luggage into the cars boot. The twins jumped into the car joining Stan.  
"Wait Wendy's not here anymore" dipper said with a hint of sadness "Where'd they all go?”  
With a jolt of the car they were off, "better luck next time kid" Stan said with a wink "Wendy moved up north to work at her uncles lumberjack business, Soos moved up to Portland with his Fiancé Melody to plan their wedding and Ford, well to be honest I have no clue where that old-timer is. Probably out finding more mysteries " he huffed.

"Oh..." Dipper said sounding disappointed, slouching down into the passenger seat.   
"Oh don't be like that kid, you've got me and you're sister to keep you company" Stan said glancing over to his grandson with a frown “you know what, it's funny. You two couldn't have picked a more perfect time to come up here" he smiled.   
Dipper looked back at his sister in confusion "really, whys that?"   
"OH MY GOSH! Is it a surprise party for me and Dip? Oh Stan you shouldn't have!" She basically shouted from the back seat. Whilst Stan controlled his laughter, he started to speak up again.  
"No Pumpkin, it not a surprise party I'm sorry, but it's even better than that!" he smirked "you see today's the day where our beloved enemy gets out of prison!"

Dread filled the Twins "wait what! Gideon's out of prison?" Dipper started.  
"That can't be right, I thought he was in for life!" Mabel finished with a hint of concern in her voice.   
"Jeez kids, calm down would ya?’" he chuckled "I was taking Sheriff Blubs the other week and he told me the little shizter is getting out of the big house today, apparently he said he's 'changed' and 'reformed'. Something about being in the good books shortened his sentence. yeah right" he snorted.   
Looking worried Mabel sat upright "but what if he isn't Stan, what if he's the same and he tries to take over Gravity falls again?!”   
Now looking into his rear view mirror, Stan stared at Mabel dead in the eyes "I won't let anyone or anything harm you or your brother ya' hear? Not even that good for nothing little prick Gideon" he finished with a reassuring smile, which Mabel returned. Dipper sank back into his seat still looking worried. 

The car ride home was silent, after hearing about Gideon's release. Mabel had fallen asleep again shortly after the conversation, Dipper watched as the rain drops trickled down his slightly fogged up window. The car finally came to a halt, now recognizing where he was he leaned back to wake up his sleeping sister "Hey Mabel, we're here" he said in a hushed tone.  
Now awake and unloading the car Dipper couldn't help but bask in the beauty of Gravity Falls. "Man isn't it great to be back?" He said with a stretch.  
"I know right, I can't wait to see the girls again!" Mabel replied holding a newspaper above her head "we'd better get inside before we catch a cold!" she walked off, leaving dipper in the rain.  
Before heading in he couldn't help but shake the feeling that something was off. "Are you okay" Mabel shouted.  
"Yeah, I'm fine" he said before looking to see if they've left any luggage in the car. 

Shutting the boot he glanced towards the dark mysterious and alluring forest. Eyes now locking onto something else. Standing far off into the distance, there was a strange figure of someone; watching him and his sister."I'll be right back" before Mabel could say anything he was gone.   
Running into the dark, gloomy forest; mud splashing up his jeans, rain showering him like icy needles. But none of this matter to him. "Where are you!?" He spat out Stopping dead in his tracks, looking around frantically for the stranger following him "Who are you and why are you following me?" He wheezed out. Now annoyed, he started to run again. 

Wet, miserable and tired Dipper returned back to the mystery shack. Looking up he was greeted by his sister, sitting out on the front porch. Hearing his footsteps she shot up "Dipper Pines. Where have you been?! I've been worried sick!" Giving him a stern look before handing him a towel.   
"Thanks Mabel" taking the towel he started to dry himself off. "I'm sorry it...it's just, you know the guy back on the train who I bumped into?" He started "well he's here. He followed us."   
Now looking up, he noticed his sister was staring at him questionably. "Dip are you sure you feeling alright? On the train I was standing in front of you and no one past us." Now stepping back she opened the door to the mystery shack. "You'd best go lie down, maybe then you'll stop acting so cray-cray" she laughed.  
"Mabel, I'm not crazy! I saw him pass us, I saw his reflection in the carts window for god sake. I saw him in the forest just now!" Storming off, he heard his sister call his name, but he ignored her. Going to his room he flopped onto his bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there guys! Thank you for reading my first chapter of my story ^^ if this hits off successfully & people like it I'll write more! I'm currently writing the second chapter now, so fingers crossed you'll like it! <3


End file.
